Talk:Chicago Cubs
Chicago Cubs ;Chicago Cubs : No Trek relevance. I don't even recall the Cubs ever being mentioned in Trek. --From Andoria with Love 01:56, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Delete. San Francisco Giants, et al have references based on at least the appearance of team members (Willie Mays, etc) or uniforms. But not the Cubs that I know of. Logan 5 02:14, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::Change to Keep based on the visual references cited below and additional work on the article to make this clear. Logan 5 03:10, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Keep. The baseball players Benjamin Sisko sees when he is with the Prophets in " " wear Cubs uniforms. A bus is also seen in the background of the baseball scenes that has "Chicago Cubs" written on it. --Jörg 02:37, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Keep, if Jorg's mentions are true, then it should be kept. We do use visual references. - Enzo Aquarius 02:57, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Keep, but the article needs to fully cite its sources (preferably with a picture if that is what it is based on) Aholland 03:42, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Yay! We have another article! Woo-hoo! In light of this turn of events, I hereby withdraw my suggestion to delete the article and vote to keep. --From Andoria with Love 04:13, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Sure it's the Cubs? The uniforms look a lot more like the White Sox than the Cubs. The black and white color schemes don't match with the Cubs. Also this pic: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/1x01/emissary315.jpg seems to indicate a G on Sisko's cap which might indicate the team is really the Homestead Greys. In fact here's a pic of a Grey's cap from 1924 http://www.capsleague.com/hog1939.jpg. 21:46, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :In your first link, I agree that Sisko's cap may have a "G" on it, but the players behind him in the pictures appear to have "CUBS" across the front of their uniforms. umrguy42 04:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Source? According to the last part of the article: :From the time the National League was formed (in 1876) until the sport's demise in 2042, the Cubs were the only team to play continously in the same city. Was this mentioned in any episode? A source/citation would be helpful here (even if it's along the lines of "According to Ben Sisko, the Cubs were the only team..." etc.). umrguy42 04:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :It's an assumption I'm making based on a history of baseball book I have; I'm trying to find it now so I can verify it for you. As of the book's printing, the Cubs are the only team to play in the same since since the NL was formed. If they haven't moved from Chicago for 131 years (i.e. 1876 - 2007), it just follows logically (to me, at least), that they wouldn't over the next 35 years (i.e. 2007 until baseball's demise). ::Unfortunately that is personal speculation with no evidence from inside Star Trek, and therefore has to be removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, OK. I just thought it would be an interesting bit of info. But I understand the logic.